The New Girl
by holly-amigo
Summary: A new girl comes to McKinley, making a big impression, & a bigger one on Rory's heart. Will Rory get something he's always wanted whilst in America?
1. McKinley & the Leprechaun

Chapter 1: McKinley & the Leprechaun.

Taylah Highbury was not shy. She was sort of across between Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. But on her first day at McKinley High, she was nervous. On their first day at a new school, everyone is just a little nervous. As she walked through the doors on her first day, she was greeted by Principal Figgins, a balding Indian man. He droned on and on about classes and academic excellence. Then things finally started to get interesting, Principal Figgins spoke "We also have many extra curricular activities, such as the Cheerleading Team, the Cheerio's, and the Glee Club, the New Directions." Taylah smiled. She was definitely going to audition for both those clubs. She figured the Cheerio's would be hard to get into, but she would address the Coach as soon as possible, with 7 National titles under her belt, from her home in Australia, where she used to live, she would definitely be able to convince the Coach to let her in.

When Taylah walked out of Principal Figgins office, she saw hoards of students flooding the hallways. She saw two Cheerleaders walk past: one perky, with blonde hair, and one Latina, with dark hair. They were holding hands, which Taylah thought was a little strange for Ohio.

Taylah needed to get to Coach Sylvester's office, which Principal Figgins had told her was a very demanding Coach. Taylah wasn't scared; she strolled into Coach Sylvester's office like she owned the place. The Coach looked up, "Who the hell are you?" She asked.

Taylah spoke "I'm Taylah Highbury, you might've heard of me. I've won 7 National titles in Australia, and I can do a round-off, back handspring, double layout. Yeah, if you let me in your Cheerio's I can guarantee you'll win this year's National title." The Coach sighed, "Your uniforms, waiting for you in the gym, now get the hell out of my office."

Taylah smiled a little, and strolled out of Coach Sylvester's office. Taylah's first day at McKinley went smoothly, boring, though. She hoped that auditioning for Glee Club would make her life at McKinley a little more interesting.

On Taylah's second day at McKinley, she strolled through the hallways in her perfectly fitted Cheerio's uniform, she could tell people were looking at her, wondering who she was.

That afternoon, Mr. Schue had just walked into the Choir Room "Okay Guys-"before he could finish his sentence, Taylah walked into the Choir Room. "Hey, I'm Taylah, and I'd like to audition for the Glee Club." She smiled sweetly, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a very good looking boy with dark hair and blue eyes. "Oh, Okay, Cool." Mr Schue said, and took a seat. "Hey Stephen, Taylor Swift." Taylah said sharply to the band members, and the music started playing. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

**Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving but I know a saw a light in you.**

She looked over at the boy, who was smiling at her. She squinted, trying to see the name tag on his bag; it read 'Rory.' That must be his name, Rory, she thought.

**Well all those other girls, well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you?**

She noticed a very beautiful girl, sitting next to a badass looking guy with a Mohawk, they were both smiling.

After Taylah finished singing, Mr. Schue stood up and everyone clapped. "Wow, I think we've found our newest member of Glee Club, Taylah take a seat." Mr. Schue said. Taylah sat down next to the boy Rory. He looked at her and smiled, Taylah smiled back, and gave a little wave, she definitely wanted to get to know Rory a little better.


	2. I think I like you

Chapter 2:

English Class, Second Period, Wednesday morning, was when Taylah finally got to speak with Rory. It was her first time taking an English class at McKinley, and she saw the only spare chair in the room was next to Rory. They both exchanged a "Hey" as she sat down, but nothing else happened. Maybe he was intimidated by her Cheerio's uniform? He did look a little shy. When the bell rang at the end of the period, Taylah quickly gathered her things to catch Rory on the way out. "Hey Rory, wait up!" she called after him. Rory turned around "Hey" he smiled. Wow, Taylah didn't realise before, he was Irish. Must be a foreign exchange student, she thought. It didn't bother her to much, his accent was sexy! "So, we're in Glee Club together, and English Class and I wanted to get to know you a little better." Rory seemed was a little shocked at her statement, why would a Cheerio care about him? "Oh, well I'm Rory Flanagan, a Foreign Exchange student from Ireland." He was blushing a little bit "What about you? You don't sound American." Taylah spoke up "I'm Taylah Highbury, I'm from Australia. My Dad got a really amazing job here so we just moved."

"Wow, I love Australians, the accent, the country, everything!" Rory beamed. Taylah tried hard not to blush and keep her cool; it was what she was famous for back in Australia! "Well Taylah Highbury, I have to go to class, but it would be an honour if I could speak with you again soon." Taylah smiled and nodded as Rory ran off. She couldn't believe how well this was going! Actually, yes she could. She was used to getting all the guys, but this felt different. Rory felt different, like having him like her actually meant something.

In the coming days, Rory and Taylah spoke often, Taylah trying to flirt with Rory best she could, and Rory was trying his best too. Some of the Irish phrases Rory said were strange, but cute at the same time. Taylah also gained some new friends, Finn, Rory's friend and co-captain of Glee Club and Quinn, ex-head cheerleader and possibly the prettiest girl Taylah had ever seen. Sam seemed nice as well, and Rory and Sam got on quite well.

Rory and Taylah became quite close, sharing talking sessions in the halls, and at Glee Club rehearsals, they even talked on the phone a couple times! Then one day, after Glee Club, everything changed. Rory and Taylah were walking through the halls, as per usual, when they both stopped, and Taylah asked a question she'd being dying to ask. "Rory, do you like me?"

Taylah asked, firmly. Rory replied "Of course I do, you're a lovely girl." Taylah was nervous, she backed up against a locker, and she could feel her palms sweating. "No, Rory, I mean in _that _way." She had to gasp after she said it because she had being holding her breath. Rory hesitated. "I've liked you since the second I saw you." Rory smiled. Taylah looked at him, smiling and blushing stupidly, it was so unlike her. Rory looked like he was about to do something, Oh wow, he was leaning in to kiss her. She wasn't ready for it; she didn't know what to do. He leaned in, and as his lips touched hers, it felt like magic. At first Taylah kept her hands at her sides, and Rory with one hand on her face, the other clenching his bag handle. He was nervous. Taylah then threw her arms around Rory's neck, and he put his other hand on her lower back. Just as Taylah felt a quick second of Rory's tongue, they heard people coming and broke apart. They smiled at each other, and Rory grabbed Taylor's hand and they walked down the hallways together "You smell better then ham." Rory whispered. Taylah giggled a little. All of a sudden, there was a flash of bright colours, and then the cool slushies hit their faces. They both didn't react for a second, and then Taylah started to yell at the hockey players who had slushied them. "Hey, HEY! You don't mess with me; do you know who I am?" She continued yelling, and tried to chase after them, but Rory grabbed her waist and pulled her back. They left to go to the bathroom, to clean up. On the way, Rory asked "So, are we going out now? I've never really had a girlfriend before but I'm willing to try." Rory half-smiled. "Yeah, yeah we are." Taylah smiled. She never imagined she find sombody that made her feel like this.


	3. Family

Chapter 3:

Taylah and Rory stood in the disabled bathroom with slushie all over them; Taylah was drying Rory's face with a towel they took from the boy's locker room. "Thank God it was a lemon slushie, and it comes out my Cheerio's uniform" Taylah commented. "I'm not so lucky, mine was green. Kind of Ironic isn't it? I don't think those puck heads thought about it though, they're not that intelligent." Rory smiled. Taylah giggled. Rory was very intelligent, he was in a senior maths class, and both being sophomores, we were both in the top ability English Class. "So you're a cheerleader, you can do all flips and stuff" Rory commented, his accent made 'stuff' sound like 'shtuff.' "Yeah, yeah, it's fun. I'm not a cheerleader for the tile or the uniform- well maybe a little- but mostly because it's so fun!" Taylah smiled, Cheerleading made her happy, but Rory made her happier. Rory imagined Taylah doing flips at Cheerleading practice. Boy o' Boy, it made him want her even more. Taylah noticed the last bit of slushie on Rory, it was on his lips. She grabbed the towel and wiped it off his lips. They were so close; Taylah leaned in and kissed him. She put on hand on his face, the other on his back. She could still taste the green apple slushie on him. This time, Rory put his tongue in, and they started to make out in the bathroom, and Rory slipped one of his hands onto Taylah's ass. He then picked her up and put her on the bathroom bench, so they were both the same height, Taylah with her legs wrapped around him. They were both focusing on the kissing, Taylah being sweet and gentle, Rory being a little harsher. Rory's shirt was button-up and Taylah started to undo it, whilst Rory kissed her neck. Suddenly, they stopped as Taylah let out an "Ow."

"Are you okay, did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry Taylah." Rory said with one hand on Taylah's shoulder. "No, no it's just…" her voice trailed off. Taylah jumped down off the bench, and stared at her neck in the mirror. "Oh shit. A hickey." Taylah examined it, hoping if she rushed upstairs fast enough, and covered it with make-up, he Father wouldn't notice. "I'm so sorry." Rory said sincerely. "No, it was just an accident, but I have to go." Taylah gave Rory a quick kiss on the cheek and picked up her bag to leave. Rory opened his mouth to ask if they were still together, but Taylah spoke first. "We're still going out, by the way!" She called, and then ran off.

Taylah got in the car waiting for her out front; it was her brother's BMW. She got in the passenger's seat next to her 19 year old brother, Jake. Jake and Taylah looked very similar. Both honey blonder hair and blue eyes. Jake's hair was slightly darker, as when Taylah was 14 years old, Jake sprinkled lemon juice all over her head. "What took you so long?" Taylah's brother asked. "Nothing, just Glee Club went a little overtime." Jake believed her for a second, as they drove down the highway, then they got to a set of lights and he noticed the hickey on her neck, "Oh My God, Taylah, is that a hickey on your neck? It is! You we're fooling around with that Irish kid you we're on the phone to the other night. Ha-ha, better hide it from Dad, he'll kill you!" Taylah sighed "Don't say a word to Dad, okay?"

"Or what?" Jake laughed. "Or I'll tell him about you and the Swedish model!" Taylah exclaimed. "Fine, I won't tell him." Jake groaned. Taylah smirked; she was used to getting what she wanted.

When Taylah got home that afternoon, she rushed upstairs to her room, and masterfully covered it up with make-up. Thankfully, no one else in the family noticed. She could tell it was killing Jake not to be able to make a joke about it, but then Taylah would whisper in his ear "Swedish Model." and Jake would stop looking like he urgently needed to go to the toilet.

Things were working out pretty well, Taylah couldn't wait to see Rory again, and she had big plans for the next weekend, when her parents were away the Country Club, and her brother was away with his band. _Big Plans_, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Hey Guys, this is my first story, so please be nice! I would <em>love <em>for people to read and review it! Tell me if you think I need more songs, more friendships between Taylah and other characters, or more of the Taylah/Rory romance, whatever you think! (:


	4. Couple

Chapter 4:

"Hey Girl!" The sound of Quinn's innocent sounding voice echoed through the hallways. Taylah quickly turned around, realized it was Quinn, and gave a half-smile. She wasn't really up to Quinn drama that day. "So I heard you're dating Rory." Quinn said, smirking. Taylah looked sheepish, "Um… Where'd you hear that?" she questioned. She didn't know if she was ready to tell people her and Rory were going out. "I have my ways" Quinn smiled, impressed with her own judgement. Taylah bit her lip. "Yeah, kind of." She blushed. It was hard to get those words out. She wasn't really sure why, she really like Rory, she didn't know what she was so afraid of, she just was. Quinn giggled, "Aw, you guys are so cute! Damn, you guys will be the cutest thing ever, I can picture you two now, walking through the halls holding hands. Oh My Gosh. New time you have a date with him you have to invite me over so I can do your hair and make-up!" Quinn was very pleased with herself for the generous offer. Taylah smiled "Thanks for the offer Quinn, I'll let you know next time Rory and I catch up." Taylah thought the offer was nice of Quinn, but she wasn't sure if Quinn's helpfulness would run out or not.

At that time, Rory and all of the other New Directions' guys had been talking in the boy's locker room. "Guys, I think I'm datin' Taylah." Rory announced to the group who were packing up after gym class. "Good on you buddy, I'm proud of you." Finn commented. "Yeah, me too." Sam added. "Have you gotten into her pants yet?" Puck commented, in his typical manor. Rory was thinking about the moment they had in the bathroom. They were so close, he wouldn't rule out loosing his virginity. "No, but I did get a good snog." Rory laughed, and Puck high fived him. Kurt was also listening in on the conversation. "You silly boys, the way to win a girls heart is not how far you can get with her, its how you speak to her romantically, then you can get intimate with her." Kurt said. Rory and Blaine both nodded their heads and Puck sat there looking confused. "Well, I told her she smells better then ham." Rory commented. Artie rolled his wheelchair closer to the group. "I think you might need a better compliment then that." He said. "What if I told her she's more beautiful then the southern lights?" Rory asked. Some of the guys nodded and mumbled some 'Yeah's.' Kurt liked the sound of that, if only Blaine said things to him like that. "That would be perfect, tell her in Glee Club this afternoon." Kurt said and Rory nodded, eagerly awaiting Glee Club, which started in 20 minutes.

Quinn and Taylah walked into the Choir Room with Rachel, Mike, Tina, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes already waiting there. Quinn broke the news to everyone about Taylah and Rory. Taylah didn't like how she did that, but everyone was happy for them anyway, except for Santana, who claimed they would have "Gay Leprechaun babies." Not like she could really talk about being 'gay' as she was a lesbian. Rachel was also very excited about Taylah and Rory dating, claiming that they would have adorable children, and she demanded she be invited to the wedding. Taylah thought this was all strange, her and Rory just started going out, they weren't talking about getting married or having children. She looked up to see Finn and Sam coming into the choir room, and behind them, Rory. Taylah stood up to great Rory but wasn't really sure what to do, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, and he did the same, and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Puck did a cat call as soon as he saw Rory move his hands closer down Taylah's back. They stopped hugging and Rory tested out the compliment "Your more beautiful then the southern lights, and more special." He added in the last part because she was so special. Taylah smiled, and Rory smiled his incredible smile. The pair sat down as Mr. Schue entered the room. They sat next to each other, and Rory placed his arm around Taylah's shoulder. _He's so warm, _Taylah thought. Rory was also thinking about her. _She smells so amazing. _He thought as he sniffed the air around him. Rachel stood up. "Mr Schue, I'd like to perform something." She said in her usual, perky voice. The music started playing, and out came the first beats in Foster the People's 'Pumped up Kicks' Rachel sang the first lyrics.

**Roberts got a quick hand, he'll look around the room he won't tell you his plans,**

**He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out of his mouth he's a cowboy kid.**

Then Finn stood up and started to sing along.

**Found a six shooter gun, within his Dad's closet within a box of fun things I don't even know but, he coming for you, yeah he's coming for you. **

The choir room turned into something out of 'High School Musical', it was surreal, everyone started to get up and dance and sing the chorus. Taylah was shy but Rory dragged her up on her feet as everyone sang and danced and had a great time.

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, out run my gun.**

After the musical performance, and talking from Mr. Schue, glee rehearsal was over. "Okay guys, come with your thinking caps on tomorrow, we're going to be brainstorming songs for sectionals." He called, and the students rushed out both doors that let to the choir room. Rory and Taylah walked out together. "Hey Rory, do you want to come over on Saturday night? My parents and brother are going to be away." She smiled sweetly, and looked and Rory with a questioning look. Rory liked the idea of this. "Yeah, I would love to. I'll be there at 7, text me the address." Rory called, running to catch Mrs. Pierce's car. Taylah laughed to herself as she headed in the opposite direction. Rory was pleased with himself, Saturday night definitely sounded fun. Maybe, just maybe, he'd finally loose his virginity.

* * *

><p>Please Review! I tried to incorporate another song because I felt it needed it. The song is obviously 'Pumped up Kicks' by 'Foster the People.'<p> 


	5. So Close

Chapter 5:

Taylah stared at the glistening rain falling down through her living room window. She curled up with her hot chocolate in her Cheerio's jacket watching the beautiful rain. Rain like this was rare in a place like Lima. "It's really coming down out there." Taylah's Mum, Julie, commented. "I like it though." Taylah smiled. Jake sat stupidly in front of his X-BOX 360 and grunted. He was an idiot. "Stupid Rain." Taylah's Dad, Chris, muttered under his breath. Taylah's Dad always had to contradict everything she said. Taylah pretended she didn't hear it, and got up to put her empty hot chocolate cup in the sink. As she did, she felt warm and pulled her hair up above her head. Oh no, her Dad noticed her neck. Taylah had forgotten to cover it up with makeup, as the mark had mostly gone away, but there was still a slight mark from Rory's passion and Taylah's Dad could find a needle in a haystack. "What the hell's that?" he demanded, coming over to inspect her neck. "What?" Taylah asked, dazed. At first she wasn't sure as to what he was talking about, and then realised it was the hickey. Taylah panicked. "This mark on your neck that looks like a hickey." Her Dad demanded. "Oh that, it was nothing, just got a wack at Cheerleading, a flyer had really long nails." She lied, smiling to cover it up. Her Dad seemed reluctant but approved. He didn't think it looked like a scratch that would come from fingernails, but he believed his daughter, she was his perfect little angel. "I have to go do some homework!" Taylah said, and raced up to her room. _That was a close one, _she thought to herself. She got up to her room and pulled out her iPhone, she needed to tell Rory. Before Taylah could even click the 'messages' icon, her mother opened her door, came in the room, and closed it behind her. "Um, Mum, hey, what's going on?" Taylah asked, confused at the worried look on her mother's face. Julie sat down on Taylah's bed. "Sweetheart, I know." She said sternly. "Know what?" Taylah asked, her voice trailing off.

Taylah had always been her families little angel.

"I know what that mark on your neck really is. I'm not mad. I won't tell your father." She said calmly. "How?" Taylah asked confused, she considered herself a pretty good liar. "I'm a mother, sweetie." Julie smiled, and looked into Taylah's eyes, then continued "So who is he? Is he cute?" Her mother asked, and playfully nudged her. Taylah giggled a little bit. "Mum, stop! His name is Rory Flanagan; he's a foreign exchange student from Ireland. He's so cute, and so, so sweet." Just thinking about Rory made Taylah blush. She then showed her Mum a picture of him on her phone. "Well, he seems nice; you should invite him over for dinner." He Mum said. Taylah sighed, "Actually, Mum, I was wondering if maybe he could come over for Christmas? Since he's from Ireland, he's going to be away from his family. It would be really nice if he had someone to share Christmas with, knowwhattamean?" Taylah was even starting to use some of the Irish phrases Rory used. "Yeah. Sure, honey." Taylah's Mum said, and then added "Now you get back to your homework." She then exited the room, and Taylah pulled out her hot pink laptop as the rain hailed down outside.

The next day, Lima was back to sunny old Lima, and one of the people she saw was Rory, it was a nice way to start her day. "Hey, Ireland." Taylah giggled and Rory replied with "Hey, beautiful." Rory made Taylah feel warm inside, and Taylah did the same for Rory. Rory threw his arms around Taylah's back in a hug, and then kissed her softly on the cheeked. They walked to English class together, their hands clasped together. Taylah told Rory about everything that happened the previous night with her parents, except for the fact that Rory could come over for Christmas, because she had another surprise for him. At the end of her story, Rory asked "So, are we still on for Saturday night?"

"Yes, definitely." Taylah smiled, and they took their seat in the cosy English class.

It was Friday, Saturday was only one day away. Just one day.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's a little rough, literally just wrote it! Hope you liked it, will try to have another song next chapter! Also, I know this one's a little short but this is all I could put in this chapter. Oh, and thankyou so much to my reviewers &amp; subscribers! Really means alot to me!<p> 


	6. Pot o' Gold

Chapter 6:

Parents, Gone. Brother, Gone. Hair & Make-up, About to be done. Outfit, perfect. Yes, Taylah was definitely ready for that Saturday night. She heard three knocks at the door, must have been Quinn. She opened it to see Quinn standing there with make-up bags, curling irons & every other beauty product you could think of. "Wow." Taylah commented. "I know it looks like a lot." Quinn strolled in, "But you have to look amazing tonight. Rory will be gagging over you once I'm done with you." Quinn smiled. They headed up to Taylah's huge bedroom, where Quinn plugged in the curling iron. "Your hair is gonna look _so _good. It's so long, so much we can do with it." Quinn commented. Taylah smiled, she must admit, she did like her long hair.

"Perfect." Quinn said, pleased with her own work. She had put Taylah's hair out into loose curls. "Now, to make-up." Quinn pulled out a make-up brush and started to rub foundation into Taylah's face. "I still can't get over how amazingly perfect you and Rory are. Seriously, so cute." Quinn said. It was actually extremely strange how nice she was being to Taylah, _wouldn't she hate me, I've taken over her old spot on the Cheerio's and I pretty much have everything she used to have. _Taylah wondered. It was strange, but nevertheless, she'd take it. This time, she didn't think Quinn had an alternate plan up her sleeve. With one more stroke of mascara, Quinn had finished. "Perfect." She repeated, as if she was Picasso and she had just finished her latest masterpiece. Taylah stood up and looked in the mirror. Okay, good, she didn't look like a Barbie doll. She looked like what Quinn looked like; good looking, without being over the top, like Santana. "I've gotta run, but you have fun tonight, okay? And text me tomorrow morning and tell me _everything._" Quinn put an exaggeration on the _everything_, because Quinn was nosy, and she did like to know _everything. _Quinn packed up her countless number of beauty products and ran down the stairs. "See you later!" She called and she was gone. Taylah sat on her bed for a minute, trying to visualise how the evening would go. She couldn't, she just couldn't. She would just have to wait and see what would happen. She then heard the doorbell. "It must be Rory." She thought aloud. She ran down the stairs, making sure she wouldn't trip on her heels. She opened the door to see Rory standing there, with a bunch of flowers. He was wearing a three quarter sleeve button-up shirt with a tie, and jeans, with his hair slightly spiked up at the top. She smiled; no one had ever brought her flowers before. She wrapped her arms around him, and he gave her a quick kiss. "Shall we go?" Rory asked. "Yeah, let's go." Taylah replied and they got in Rory's car. Well, it wasn't Rory's car. It was Mrs. Pierce's car that he had borrowed, as although only being 15, he was able to drive in Ireland so he had a license to show if anyone asked. They drove of to BreadstiX, a bad Italian restaurant, but it was pretty much the only descent restaurant in all of Lima. Everyone went there. After eating dinner, Taylah decided she needed to go the bathroom, but before doing so, she whispered something in Rory's ear. "Come back to my house tonight, you'll get what you want." She smiled and walked off. Rory was definitely excited.

So that night, Rory's luck of the Irish finally payed off. Rory was lying down on Taylah's bed with his arms wrapped around her back as she lay on top of him, kissing him softly. "Rory, I'm ready." She whispered abruptly. Rory at this point couldn't even compensate how lucky he really was. "Ya sure?" he asked, just because he way a nice guy and didn't want to pressure his girlfriend. Taylah nodded. "But do you have protection?" She asked. Rory nodded and pulled some out of his pocket. Taylah bit her lip, smiled and then kissed Rory more passionately then she had ever kissed anybody. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and Taylah rolled over, so now Rory was on top of her and he took over control. He was kissing her so passionately, trying so hard no to screw this up. He then started kissing her neck, making sure he didn't accidently bite her again.

You can put the pieces together from here. Rory finally got to get into Taylah's pot o' gold.

Afterwards, they lay in Taylah's king sized bed together, Rory with his arm wrapped around Taylah's waist. They were both just so happy, smiling in their sleep.

Rory slept the night, as Taylah's parents and brother would not be back until Sunday afternoon. The next morning, Taylah woke up to turn around to Rory's sweet face smiling at her. He had on his singlet and jeans; she had on a night gown. "I love you" Rory whispered, and kissed Taylah on the forehead. She smiled. She was giddy with how in love she was with him. "I love you too, Rory." She smiled at him. "I'll make breakfast." She smiled and left to go start cooking. Rory rolled over and pulled out his phone. He sent a quick text to Finn & Sam saying "**Rory Flanagan is no longer a Virgin."**

* * *

><p>Hey guys, hope you liked the latest chapter! Again, it's a little rough as I just finished it. I'm going away for a bit, may not be able to update. I Will definately have another song in the next chapter! If you want anything else in the next chaoter particularly, don't be afraid to request! I'm completely happy to take constructive critism! Love you guys!<p> 


	7. I Think I Love You Better Now

Whaddup guys? It's been a while, but I have not only one new chapter but another in the works! And more songs! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: I think I love you better now<p>

Rory and Taylah were all the Glee club talked about for the next few days. Puck couldn't stop talking about how proud of Rory he was. Actually, all the guys couldn't. And as bitchy as the girls could be, they were happy for Taylah.

As for Rory and Taylah themes elves, they were just happy whenever they were together. Holding hands in the hallways, kissing by the lockers. Rory was the boy Taylah always wanted.

Taylah's friendships were also going well. She actually didn't mind Rachel, and Kurt always gave her the best fashion tips. And ever since Sebastian transferred from Dalton when his Dad lost his Job, Taylah and Sebastian became good friends. No one in Glee were very fond of him, but they had let go of the past and there were no troubles. However, Taylah liked having a gay best friend. She'd heard what he had previously done, but he truly felt terrible about it and was a completely different person.

Rory respected Sebastian although he was still weary of this tall handsome guy stealing his girlfriend even if Sebastian was gay.

Taylah proved how much she still loved Rory buy showing him physically.

One day, in a free period, Rory and Taylah were spotted by Principal Figgins making out in the hallway, bodies pushed up against each other.

Principal Figgins told them that they should perhaps take out there feelings in song in Glee Club, rather then 'vandalizing school property with their raging teen sexuality.'

So they did.

The next day in Glee Club, Mr. Schue hushed the club to give an announcement.

"Okay guys, I have to talk to you about the Sectionals setlist."

Rachel piped up "Is it about my solo?"

"Actually Rachel you're not getting a solo this competition."

Rachel gasped. She was genuinely shocked.

"Our three solos are going to Taylah, Rory and Sebastian."

All three teens were shocked. Rory and Taylah just didn't think they were good enough, and Sebastian didn't think he was deserving anymore.

"M-Mr. Schue are you sure?" Taylah questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know if I'm ready for this." Rory added, Sebastian nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry, you guys are gonna do amazing. And even better, Taylah and Sebastian you guys are gonna be dancing together."

They both looked at each other in shock and nodding, smiling, pretending to not be nervous.

_This was gonna be interesting..._ Taylah thought to herself_. I just hope Rory doesn't get jealous..._


	8. Sectionals

Chapter 8: Regionals

Taylah was nervous.

Extremely nervous.

As her and the rest of New Directions waited in the wings to perform at Sectionals. Her and the rest of the girls were dressed in black dresses that cinched at the waist with a red bow and red lips.

Rory came up behind her and put his arm around her. He was dressed like the rest of the boys in a black polo shirt with red piping and black pants.

"You ready?" Rory asked sympathetically.

Taylah took a deep breath.

"I think so." Taylah almost whimpered.

The New Directions took their places as the curtain pulled up.

Music started, and Taylah opened her mouth.

_I've been everywhere for you_

_I even did my hair for you_

Her voice sounded smooth on stage and she loosened up a little.

_Love, oh, love_

_I gotta tell you how I feel about you_

_Coz I, oh, I, _

_Can't go a minute without you love_

She felt at home now, performing on stage, as the other New Directions danced and sang behind her.

_Like a Satellite_

_I'll be in orbit all the way around you_

_Coz I, oh, I_

_Can't go a minute without your love_

She poured out the last notes of the song as Rory came up behind her to start their duet.

_They say it's a mans world_

_That cannot be denied_

_But what is a man_

_Without a women by his side_

Rory and Taylah stated at each other and Taylah couldn't help but burst with a huge grin. Rory continued.

_That I'm your man_

_And your my girl_

Rory took Taylah's hand as she joined in with him.

_That I'm the sea_

_And your the pearl_

_It takes two baby,_

_It takes two_

The turned to face each other as they finished off the song, so deeply in love.

_That you're my pride_

_And I'm your joy_

_That I'm the sand _

_And you're the tide_

_And I'll be the groom_

_If you'll be the bride_

_It takes two baby,_

_It takes two._

Rory and Taylah walked to the back to take their positions for the new directions final number.

Sebastian strutted out to own this last number. When the music started, every girl in the audience knew who it was by.

_If I was your boyfriend,_

_I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't ever been before_

Taylah came up behind Sebastian to join in

_Swag, swag, swag, swag_

Sebastian played his strait roll well, pretending to chase Taylah. She sang.

_I'd like to be, everything you want_

Sebastian picked up the song again coming up behind Taylah as if whispering in her ear

_Hey girl, let me talk to ya'_

_If I was your boyfriend, _

_I'd never let you go_

_I'd keep you on my arm girl_

_You'd never be alone_

_I can be your gentlemen_

_Anything you want_

Taylah was now doing a partner dance with Rory, before Sebastian pretends to pull her away, and Sebastian and Taylah have their big hip hop dance number.

_I can be your gentlemen _

_Anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_I'd never let you go_

Sebastian and Taylah played fake couple well.

_Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na_

_Yeah girl!_

All of New Directions moved to the front of the stage to sing the last line.

_If I was your boyfriend._

On the next school day after Sectionals, Rory, Taylah and Sebastian did the honors of putting the first place trophy in the trophy cabinet.

* * *

><p>What'd y'all think of the new chapter? The songs used are Satellite by Lena, It Takes Two from Hairspray and Boyfriend by Justin Bieber. Read and Review, I love you guys!<p> 


End file.
